


Heated

by Sinornis



Series: Two is Company (Three's a Charm) [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: All because of a discord chat, Based off of metamatronics 'Optic Ink AU', Bendy!Wally, Cunnilingus, I spent three days on this trash, It's never explicitly mentioned in the fic but the ink creatures kind've follow abo dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinornis/pseuds/Sinornis
Summary: Sammy stared in shock at the sight before him, ears burning as he stood in the doorway to the janitors closet. When Wally had disappeared, this had been the absolute last thing he ever thought he would see. Although, he would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the most arousing sights he ever laid eyes on, and dare he say it, oddly beautiful...





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the people of the discord, you know who you are...

Sammy stared in shock at the sight before him, ears burning as he stood in the doorway to the janitors closet. When Wally had disappeared, this had been the absolute last thing he ever thought he would see. Although, he would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the most arousing sights he ever laid eyes on, and dare he say it, oddly beautiful.

Displayed obscenely in front of him, the ink demon lay on the floor, a rather desperate look plastered across his pale, blushing face. He was a shivering mess, his clawed hand toying with the most sensitive part of his anatomy, quite a show for anyone to walk in on, let alone one Sammy Lawrence.

The man just stared with a burning face as Wally moaned loudly, his fingers buried in the soaked, warm and pulsating slit between his legs, scissoring inside of him, the nasty wet splashing noises reaching Sammy's ears in an utterly obscene melody.

Finally, he managed to get an awkward sound out of his mouth, still unable to tear his eyes away from the demon on the floor. "Uhhhh... Um..."

Wally opened his eyes and screeched in alarm at the sound of Sammy's voice, quickly ceasing his prior actions in lieu of scrambling to the corner, legs tightly shut as he trembled. "S-Sammy! Uh, hi...?" He remains quiet for a moment, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Uhhh, oh God, how much did you...?"

Sammy looks down at the floor, somewhat ashamed for intruding on (and becoming aroused by) his friend like this. "I saw enough. I... What are you...?"

Wally looks at everything but the man in front of him with almost teary eyes, and the shame that radiates from him is almost palpable. His voice is quiet, and Sammy has to strain to hear him. "Heat..."

"What?" Sammy isn't quite sure that he heard him correctly, his eyebrows almost going up to his hairline as he watched the demon twitch uncomfortably in place.

"I said, I'm in heat. I came in here to avoid the searchers, it seems it affects them too... I-I didn't want to..." He shivered at the thought of being swarmed by the inky hordes that roamed the halls, feeling almost nauseated at the images that seemed to assault his mind. No, he wouldn't go there, not in a million years.

Sammy shifted awkwardly on his feet, digesting the information that he had just been given. He looks about to shut the door and leave the demon to his own devices, when he heard a groan from down the hall. Wally practically screamed at the noise, scrambling even further away from the door. "Shut the door, shut the door! Don't let it in!"

Sammy is quick to comply, scrambling inside and slamming the door in the marauding searchers face. His face paled as they beat on the door, there had to be at least five of them out there, and neither of them were in any state to fight them off.

"Oh God, please no..." He could hear Wally starting to cry behind him, terrified at the idea of them getting inside. Deep down something Sammy could feel something in him become angry, almost, that something would make the demon sob that hard.

But the door held. They could still hear the searchers waiting outside, but for now they were safe.

Sammy turned towards the sobbing demon, sitting down next to him. "Hey, hey, you're safe, even if they got in I wasn't about to let them touch you, let alone..." He trailed off, unwilling to think about what Wally was implying would happen if they got in.

Said demon was shaking horribly, legs twitching as he stared at the door. His crying has lessened greatly as Sammy's reassurances, but he still looks incredibly uncomfortable. "The worst part about all of this is that them being out there is making this feel so much worse..."

Sammy watches the demon fidget in his seat, clearly trying his hardest to keep himself composed in front of him. "What's... What's it like, if you don't mind explaining?"

Wally digs his claws into the floor, making marks in the wood. He shivers as he tries to steady his breathing. "R-really bad. Imagine an itch that seems to get worse when you try to scratch it yourself, uncomfortable to the point that you can't focus on anything else for longer than a moment or two. There's fever and sweating,” Wally shuddered as he continued . “Headache, cramping in your belly, tingling or burning in your genitals—I know for a fact you've felt arousal before.” Sammy nodded, and the demon continued: “It's like that, but worse. Far worse. Far more insistent.” He made a face. "Worst part is every time I come out those things keep trying to get me... And it only feels worse when they come near, but I can't... I won't..." The demon cuts himself off with a frustrated whine, tail lashing like an angry cat.

Sammy hummed in consideration as he watched him squirm, before an idea formed in his brain, and Sammy knew that when he gave this thought a voice he was either going to die or not die. "What if I helped you?" He waited for the demons reaction, face burning a beet red color.

Wally stared at him in wide eyed shock, disbelieving of what he just heard come from Sammy's mouth. He was also disbelieving just how happy he was to hear the suggestion. "W-what? Uhhh... Honestly, I want to say yes, but..." He shifted uncomfortably, a small thought niggling in the back of his mind. "You're gonna get inked, and if you get inked... I know I pull some stupid shit sometimes but I don't want to take advantage of you like that... I would never be able to live with myself if that happened..."

Sammy just scooted closer to him, unnoticed as he voiced his concerns. He silenced the worrying demon with a kiss, and when he pulled back he could see a blush spreading across Wallys face. He gives the stuttering demon what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "I assure that whatever I do in that state I will be entirely okay with. Anything is going to be better than watching you suffer by yourself. I really do care about you, Wally, and it's not just the ink talking. I've liked you for... Hell, a long time, long before, well, all of this."

Wally is a blushing mess at Sammys heartfelt confession, but he seems to have difficilty. "Oh, uhhh, I... I really like you too, oh gosh... This is really not how I imagined things going, to tell the truth. Heh, good thing my ma ain't here, she'd kill me if she found out my first time was in a closet..."

Sammy does a double take at Wally's statement, eyes wide in surprise. "Really, this is going to be...? Huh, you always made it seem like you were a popular guy before..."

Wally snorts in amusement at Sammys reaction, before getting a sad look on his face. "Honestly, I played it up way more than I would like to admit... Heh, honestly Sammy, tell me who would want to be with some half-wop janitor. Be honest with me now."

Sammy kisses him again, and takes his hand in his. "I would, and I can honestly say that my only regret is not saying it sooner... C'mon Wally, let me make this good for you..."

And with those words Wally finally gives into his urges and pushes his whole body into Sammy's lap, shifting his weight to make it comfortable for the both of them. Sammy wrapped his arm's around Wally and pressed him closer, already addicted to the contact and Wally's hot skin. Wally kissed Sammy deeply and aggressively, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and coiling it around Sammy's, only separating when he needed breath.

Sammy eventually broke off from Wally's relentless, delicious kisses. The ink has finally overtaken him, and dear god he could _smell_ the heat coming off of the demon in his lap. "M'lord" Sammy said in more of a moan than a statement "What do you need?"

"I want you, I want you to touch and kiss me all over, I want you to make me yours." the desperate tone is Wally's voice and his pent up sexual tension drove the prophet crazy, his touch felt so good.

Wallys' hands roamed Sammy's whole body, pressing and groping while Sammy eagerly placed firm bites on Wally's neck, leaving visible marks. Between each bite Sammy would mutter "Mine. Mine. Only Mine." as if marking his territory. Pleased, almost excited moans spilled from Wally's throat. Sammy's uncharacteristic assertiveness was a very welcome change of pace from how he normally acted when inked, and the demon had no issue with letting him take the reins.

Sammy dipped his fingers below Wallys waist and rubbed firmly against his lower lips, drawing a moan of approval from him. He stroked up and down the length of Wally's dripping slit until it wasn't enough, the demon whining softly for more. He starts running firm circles on his hardened nub, and he let out another needy moan.

He twitches and shivers from Sammy's touches, the man practically playing him like a musical instrument. The growing warmth between his thighs becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he was quick to voice his desires. "S-Sammy, Sammy please..." 

Despite knowing what was gonna happen he still makes the most obscene sound when Sammy plunges a finger into his dripping entrance, almost immediately hitting a sweet spot. He looks up at the ink man with blown eyes, panting heavily.

“Mmm, already you're so close and we've barely gotten started,” Wally moaned at Sammy's words, writhing as the man wiggles his finger inside his hot cunt, curling and swirling it inside him, lighting his insides on fire with just his single digit.

“So beautiful like this...” Sammy murmured as he slowly inserts more fingers and starts stroking Wally's horns with his other hand. Already Sammy could feel the demons hot and soaked insides throbbing around his fingers, tightening more around the welcome invading objects. The prophet could feel a jolt go through his own nether regions at the thought that it was his touch that was causing the ink demon to become undone like this.

The sensation of orgasm took over the demons whole body so violently and suddenly that he cried out, writhing in Sammy's lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck; the other man remained relentless with his ministrations, sending the demon on a trip of raw lust that rendered him useless and breathless for quite a few minutes. When he regained control of his breathing he pulled Sammy into another kiss, still shivering from the aftershocks. “More, more, I need—” 

Sammy separated his mouth from Wally's and pulled him out of his lap, laying him on his back. He dipped down lower, ghosting over the wet spot between the demons legs, making him whine in desperation. He settled on the inside of Wally's knees, biting softer, teasing him slightly as he made his way upward. He teased the strange, drippy skin on the inside of Wally's thighs with gentle bites and licks. Wally whimpered his name, in a mixture of relief and desperation "Sammy, hmm, Sammyyy"

Wally tossed his head back and let out a long, loud moan as Sammy's tongue pressed and tested against his dripping wet folds. He gave long, slow licks up Wally's lips, savoring the taste. He continued licking and sampling the demons delicious taste and uncontrollable moans, ignoring the tortuous teasing he was causing him. Finally he progressed Wally towards another climax, nibbling on the incredibly sensitive skin around the bundle of nerves at the top of his center.

"Sam-hnnn-Sammy please"

He tortured Wally for a few more moments, drawing his tongue close and dragging away from the throbbing bundle of nerves, before sucking firmly on his nub and running his tongue gently over it. Wally's claws dug into the floor and his hips rocked into Sammy's mouth. "Sammy..so close...more"

Sammy was too far gone to tease Wally anymore, and he bit down ever so softly over the pleasurable bud and hummed, causing a subtle vibration as his tongue ran repeatedly over the tip of it. Wally's whole body writhed in pleasure as he orgasmed, continuing to twitch and jolt as Sammy kept painting soft strokes in the demons still sensitive core with his tongue, cleaning up the flow of slick ink. When Wally couldn't hold on to his high any longer, he pulled Sammy up to meet him face to face. 

"Are you feeling any better, m'lord?" Sammy asked, 

Wally gave him an ashamed look and shook his head. "Sorry." He still didn't feel satisfied, he just couldn't control himself. It’s not enough, he thinks. He needs more. He needs him everywhere.

Sammy just puts a reverent hand on Wally's cheek and nods. "You don't have to be sorry, m'lord." he said, fingers trailing down to  "You can't do anything about it, don't waste your energy apologizing. In fact, I am honored to be helping you through this. I must say, you look so... Exquisite like this, so _beautiful_..."

Wally stared at him with wide eyes and started crying, making Sammy draw back in alarm. "Is there something wrong, m'lord? Have I displeased you someho-"

The ink demon cuts him off with a kiss, shaking his head. "No, no not at all, I'm just... I'm just not used to people talking about me like that... It's nice..."

Wally shuddered as his cunt let out another wash of the slippery ink. “God.” He closed his eyes. “Sammy, you—” He shook his head, biting the inside of his lip and shifting his hips restlessly. “You're not _touching_ me!” he whined.

"Alright, what do you want, m'lord?" 

"I want you, Sammy... Please...” he whined, shifting, unable to find a comfortable position. His skin felt aflame. At his words Sammy stripped himself of his overalls, revealing the rather large erection that had been hidden in the beige canvas.

“I'm here, m'lord,” Sammy assured him, positioning himself over Wally and leaning in close to smile at him. The head of his dick slid against Wally's slit, easily finding the entrance. Curling one hand around the back of Sammy's head and one leg around his rear, the demon angled up for a kiss. Sammy kissed him back hungrily as Wally rocked his hips experimentally, working Sammy's cock into him—for all of Wally's frankly excessive ink, it was still damned huge.

Wally squeezed eyes shut as he felt Sammy push his hips forward, attempting to slide more than just the tip inside him. The first few centimeters of his tip felt fine, but the slight bulge farther down had him gripping onto Sammy's shoulders to subdue the intense pressure.

“S-slower, m'lord?” Sammy prompts him. He must have noticed the way he was clenching his eyes shut.

Wally nodded in reply, slightly widening his spread legs to show that he still wanted him to keep going. He was uncertain if if Sammy was of average size or not, but his dick certainly felt remarkable as it slowly stretched him, filling him. And filling him. Until he was so full, he had to take a moment just to rest, to breathe. “Are you all right, m'lord?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah,” Wally assured him, swallowing. “I just—”

“It's a lot?” Sammy guessed. “A lot to get used to when you've never had anything in there before?”

The demon nods, holding a hand up to his mouth. "Nothing but some fingers... H-holy shit Sammy... Nnngh..."

After a few more shallow thrusts, Sammy takes a deep breath before finally, under the strength of one last thrust, sinks his entire length inside him, and Wally’s body opens for him and a breath like a sob shudders from his throat. He’s so, so wet, _slick slick slick slick_ , and despite the pain the stretch to accommodate Sammy's length is what ecstasy is made of. Sammy sucks air out through his teeth, allowing his body to fall on top of Wally's with his forearms resting on either side of him. He resisted the urge to keep going, giving the demon enough time to adjust to the new sensation.

Eventually Wally nodded, the stretch of his folds were no longer painful, just really, really, really nice. And—somehow—still not quite enough. But maybe enough for the moment. Pressing another kiss to Wally's mouth, Sammy pulled out nearly all the way before sliding back in again. Wally grunted, and Sammy asked, “All right?”

“Yeah,” Wally assured him. “'S'good, feels good.” Sammy nodded, then continued thrusting again, and Wally's arms and legs moved of their own accord to clutch and pull and encourage him closer, deeper. Sammy's cock was massaging that sore, swollen spot inside his cunt far better than his fingers had. One of Wally's hands found its way into Sammy's inky hair, twisting and pulling—holding on. “Please,” he whispered, eyes closed, overwhelmed by the scent and touch of the prophet as he buried his face into his shoulder, the smell of him reminiscent of a ballpoint pen, and god, Wally could not believe how intoxicating that smell could be until this moment.

Wally let his head fall back against the floor, and Sammy captured his mouth, licking into it and nipping at his lower lip. Wally shuddered, staring up bleary-eyed at Sammy as he rested his forehead against Wally's. “I can't hold b-back, nnngh, can I knot you now?” Sammy asked him, thrusting into him with a particular force.

“Please, uhnn, S-Sammyyyy” Wally said again, locking his ankles behind Sammy's back, pulling at him and pressing upward with his own body as if he could force him deeper. He buried his face in the crook of Sammy's neck and clenched his cunt—as hard and as long as he could. Which turned out not to be that long, because the knot was swelling at the base of Sammy's cock, hot and insistent, and Wally's muscles became jelly in the hot sun. He stared up at Sammy, eyes wide and mouth open. Wave after wave of sparkling, orgasmic relief spread from Sammy's knot out through the demons whole body, reaching the very tips of his toes and fingers, the very top of his head. He could feel a warmth deep inside as Sammy continued to fill him up with his thick, hot cum. “Oh.” He swallowed. “Oh, god...”

Sammy's eyelids fluttered and his voice rumbled, low, “Good, m'lord?”

“So good,” Wally told him. His legs fell lax at either side as they refused to move other than to shudder weakly. Even his arms, even his hands refused to obey anything but the vaguest of commands, so he idly stroked the drippy ink over Sammy's ribs. "Feel so much better,” he slurred. His tongue was too large for his mouth, slow. "You're wonderful,” he slurred dreamily. “Best feeling—best thing I've ever...”

Sammy would be blushing if it weren't for the ink. He once again brought a hand to Wally's cheek, eyes blown. “I'm honoured, m'lord...”

Wally stroked his fingers through the dripping ink that made up the prophets hair. “Tired,” he murmured.

“I'll bet you are.” Sammy murmured softly. “Here—let me get us—” He flipped them both over so Wally was on top. The demon blinked lazily down at him. Sammy was so warm, so soft and so warm. If they could stay knotted together forever, that would be okay. “Sleep now, m'lord?”

Wally purred happily, laying his head down on Sammy's inky shoulder. “Good...good idea.”


End file.
